The present invention is generally related to means for mounting a power winch specifically adapted for installation on a boat for use in raising and lowering boat anchors.
The power winch disclosed in this application and with which the mounting means are adapted to cooperate is generally of the type known prior to applicant's invention. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,525, issued Apr. 11, 1967, to A. G. Vanderbeck, there is shown a winch motor operable through a 90.degree. gear box for driving a winch construction. However, the mounting means of the present invention is not shown or suggested in this or any other patent or reference of which applicant is aware. Moreover, the particular construction of the winch has significance in that the mounting means are uniquely adapted to facilitate any one of a number of desired mounting locations for the power winch on a boat.